


Loki Asks For It!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angry Thor, Cute teen Loki, Ice, Loki lives!, Merciful Odin, Mischief, OTK bare bottom brotherly spanking, Salve, Sore bottom, Trickster - Freeform, after spanking cuddles, crying teenager, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet, mischievous little teen Loki gets up to so much mischief he ends up getting three spankings! Good thing Rin is nearby with her magical salve! Angry but loving Thor, just Odin, Gentle Rin, and one naughty little bottom spanked thrice!





	Loki Asks For It!

“Loki! Let me down from here right now!” Thor growled as he hung suspended from the ceiling of Loki’s bed chambers. Loki sat, legs crossed, filing his fingernails, a look of complete satisfaction on his handsome face.   
“Not until you swear on your life you will not spank me.” He replied evenly. Thor’s face, beet red from anger and blood rushing into it, sighed heavily.   
“Very well. I swear on my life I will not spank you, brother.” With that, Loki twirled his fingers and Thor fell crashing down upon the marble floor! He picked himself up and rounded on his younger brother, grabbing his arm and slinging him neatly over his shoulder. Loki inhaled sharply with surprise.   
“You swore you would not spank me!” He cried, outraged.   
“And I will keep my word, Little Trickster.” Thor replied, smiling grimly. He burst through the door and made a bee line for the throne room. Odin sat upon the throne, looking either bored or depressed. The room was empty save for a few guards.   
“What’s this?” He asked, sitting up, his expression quizzical.   
“Father, Loki embarrassed the life out of me in front of Sif and then hung me from his ceiling. I ask that you tan his mischievous little bottom!” Loki struggled, but Thor restrained himself, having promised not to spank the boy. Odin sat forward, rubbing his beard.   
“How did he embarrass you?”   
“The little devil made my voice the sound like a braying ass and used magic to strip me naked before her! When I threatened him he froze me while he ran away and mother undid the spell. I chased him into his room and he used his magic to hoist me from the rafters!”   
“Is this true, Loki?” The All Father asked, skewering the young prince with his gaze.   
“Yes sir.” Loki said quietly.   
“Bring the boy to me.” Odin ordered. Thor mounted the steps and handed Loki off to his father. “Apologize to your brother, Loki.”   
“I’m sorry, brother.” The teen said meekly.   
“I’m going to spank your little bottom my son. Then, you will submit to another spanking by Thor, understood?” Loki’s mouth dropped open with shock and fear.   
“Y…yes sir.” He replied as his father drew him over his lap.   
“Thor, stay here. This won’t take very long.” Odin peeled Loki’s leggings down to his knees and removed his gauntlet. He propped his boot up on the spanking block and began to smack the boy’s upturned little tail. Loki yelped and cried through his spanking as Odin applied a dozen stinging swats to the pert little behind. He made half of them sharp swats to his sit spots, ensuring that sitting down would be uncomfortable. When it was over he rubbed the pink little cheeks gently for a moment and righted his leggings. Odin drew Loki into a warm cuddle until his tears ended, then handed the boy over to his brother.   
“You don’t have to carry me brother, I’ll go on my own.” The youngster said sadly. Thor felt badly having to tan his little brother’s bottom so soon after a spanking but he knew it was for his own good. He put an arm around Loki as they walked. When they arrived at his chambers, Loki walked in and went straight to the bed, waiting on his brother obediently. Thor sat down and pulled Loki over his knees gently, tugging his leggings down carefully.   
“I’m sorry for embarrassing you brother.” Loki squeaked, breaking Thor’s heart even more.   
“I know Little One.” Thor began to spank the pink little cheeks briskly, warming Loki’s little bottom thoroughly. He yelped and cried during this spanking as he had the last. Thor applied a half dozen stinging swats to his little sit spots, finishing the job his father started. Altogether, Thor gave him twenty five smacks, leaving his little backside sore and bright red. Loki lay across his lap sobbing. His little bottom was warm to the touch and looked very sore. Thor reached down and gently rubbed some of the sting out, cooing and settling his little brother with loving words of comfort.   
“Shhhhh. It’s all over baby brother. Yes, Thor loves you, Little One. Poor little bottom. I know that stings. Shhhhh. Brother has you safe…” Loki’s tears slowed and eventually stopped. “How about some ice and salve for that sore little rump?” Thor asked, smiling. Loki nodded, swiping at his teary eyes with his sleeve. The big Viking lifted his much smaller brother up and lay him face down on the bed. “Lie still, sweetling. I’ll be right back.” While he waited, Loki reached back and rubbed his stinging bottom, hitching and moaning.   
Rin gave Thor something new for Loki’s bottom. She handed him a blue glass jar and a bottle of syrup. She instructed Thor to give the boy one teaspoon of the liquid and apply a thick layer of the salve to his little bottom. She said to follow that with ice and cuddles. Thor smiled and walked back to Loki’s room. His heart was jabbed as he entered and saw Loki, face down, his pert little red bottom exposed to the room air, rubbing his cheeks as he hiccuped with post spanking tears.   
“I’m back, Little One. Rin gave me something better for your poor little rump. He sat the salve down and poured a spoonful of the red liquid, making Loki take the medicine. It was surprisingly tasty and Loki licked his lips after swallowing it. Thor reached down and patted his head. “That’s my good boy.” He opened the jar and immediately the smell of eucalyptus filled the room. Thor applied a thick layer of the cooling balm to Loki’s spanked little bottom, eliciting a satisfied sigh from the boy. “Does that feel better, baby boy?”   
“Yes brother.” Loki peeped sweetly. “Thank you.” He bent down and kissed Loki’s adorable face and gently laid a towel full of ice across the cute little tail. Loki sighed again and closed his eyes. Thor patted his head and began to rub his back until the boy fell sound asleep. 

* * * *

When Loki awoke he went into the bathing chamber and relieved his bladder, looking sleepy and disoriented. He stopped in front of the full length mirror and checked his bottom. What he saw made his jaw drop open. His bottom, which had been cherry red from Thor’s spanking was now completely healed! He spun around twice to make certain he was seeing correctly. He even rubbed his eyes but there was no mistake. His bottom was restored to pale perfection! A grin spread over his handsome face and he pressed on the skin. No pain! Not even a little residual sting!   
Loki’s bright mind immediately went to the new salve. That must have been it! He righted his leggings and washed his hands, making a bee line for the Healers.   
“Ma’am?” he said as he walked in. “Could I speak to you…alone?” Rin smiled and reached over to Loki, hugging him warmly.   
“Of course my precious little prince. How is your sweet little bottom?” She asked. Loki blushed and smiled.   
“That’s what I want to talk to you about. My bottom is healed!” Rin laughed, nodding.   
“Ah! Then the salve worked!” She crowed happily.   
“Yes ma’am” Loki replied respectfully.   
“Let’s see.” Rin said, turning the boy around and peeling his leggings down in back. Loki blushed as she examined his bottom. She smiled and patted the soft little behind and tugged his britches back up. “That’s a perfect little behind if ever I saw one!” She cackled. “Let’s keep this out secret, alright sweetling?”   
“Yes ma’am!” Loki exclaimed, grinning. He bent down and kissed her cheek and hugged her. She patted his little bottom gently.   
“Go now, Rin has work.” She gave him a gentle spank to send him on his way. Loki was so tickled he whistled as he walked down the corridor. Thor caught him as he walked happily toward the dining hall.   
“You seem happy for a boy who was just spanked.” Loki looked up at him innocently.   
“Yes brother, I am. Is that wrong?”   
“It’s suspicious.” He grabbed the boy and dragged him to his room. Once there, he pulled Loki’s leggings down and saw that his previously red little tail was now pink and perfect. “Loki?” He scowled at the boy.   
“What?”   
“You healed your bottom without permission!” Thor growled.   
“No sir! I swear I didn’t!”   
“How did it get healed then?” Thor growled.  
“I…I…I…” Loki struggled to answer, not wanting to reveal Rin’s secret. Suddenly, Thor clutched the nape of his neck and marched him to the bed. The big Viking plopped down and jerked Loki across his knees, yanking his britches down to his knees. “Wait! Please!” Loki yelped, trying to struggle his way out of Thor’s iron grasp.   
“No, you little scamp. I will give you the tanning you deserve and check on you later to make certain you don’t wish it away with magic!” With that, Thor began to spank Loki’s bare little behind, cracking down his open hand hard! Loki squealed at the firey sting and bawled throughout the punishment. He kicked his skinny legs and pushed up on Thor’s thighs, trying to escape the severe paddling. Thor’s big hand pistoned down on the small bottom, reddening it quickly. Finally, Loki relaxed, realizing that he could not escape and praying inwardly for it to end. Noticing the surrender, Thor stopped the spanking, his own breathing coming in ragged snatches.   
Loki cried over his knees so hard he could not generate speech. His poor little behind was on fire! Not only had Thor given him a much more severe spanking than his supposed crime deserved, he had hurt the boy’s feelings being so nasty to him. Loki cried on, heartbroken and suffering for fifteen minutes. By then, Thor realized that he had been overly severe and began to repent of his assault on his baby brother. Loki looked so tiny lying there, sobbing his heart out. His poor little behind was purple and looked to possibly bruise.   
“Loki?” He said softly. He lay his hand on his brother’s back and Loki cried all the harder. “Brother? Are you well?” ‘Stupid question’ he thought as soon as he asked it.   
“Mama!” Loki bawled, breaking Thor’s heart to pieces. “I want mama!” Thor looked left and right trying to do something before Loki alerted their mother to this event.   
“Shhhhh, it’s alright baby brother.” He picked Loki up, careful not to touch his wounded bottom and hugged him close. “There, there baby brother. Yes, I know that hurts. I am sorry I spanked you so hard. Heal your bottom baby boy.” A soft, green mist swirled around the poor little behind and Loki relaxed, still crying but not as hard. “There now. Better? Poor Little One. I am sorry sweetling.” He reached down and rubbed the adorable little tail, relaxing Loki even more. His tears slowed and eventually stopped.   
“Thor!” Loki said convulsively, his chest hitching with those dreadful after spanking hitches. Thor used his thumb to wipe the last few tears from Loki’s red little face and kissed his cheek.   
“Yes, Little One.”   
“I…I…di…didn’t heal muh…my bottom.” He hiccuped.   
“You didn’t?” Thor replied, growing nervous.   
“N…No. Rin’s s…s…salve…” It was all he could get out as a cavernous, jaw cracking yawn overtook him. Thor’s guts twisted as he realized he had just given his baby brother a traumatic beating for no good reason. A curtain of black guilt fell over his heart. He pulled the young prince up to his chest, cuddling him tenderly.   
“Oh, sweetling. I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” He rubbed the soft little bottom tenderly, kissing Loki’s face over and over. Loki looked up at him, his adorably innocent little face so sweet.   
“I forgive you, brother.” Thor began to cry, crushing the sweet boy to him lovingly.   
“Poor Little One! I am such an oaf!” Thor moaned. Loki looked up at his smiling wryly.   
“Yes. You are.” Thor paused and laughed at this, glad his brother still had some snark for him. Loki began to wriggle and Thor sat him on his feet. Thor smiled as he jerked his leggings up and shook the frazzle off, looking nearly normal. Thor noticed with sadness that Loki’s hands were shaking.   
“I’m so sorry brother. Don’t tremble.” He reached out and took one of Loki’s slender hands, gently patting it. Loki pulled away, looking indignant.   
“What do you mean? I’m not trembling!” he said, his lower lip pouting out adorably.   
“Alright.” Thor replied, smiling. Shockingly, Loki began to cry again. “What’s wrong, sweetling?”   
“I don’t know!” Loki said, knuckling his eyes.   
“Come here, baby boy.” Thor held his arms out and Loki walked into them, hugging Thor’s neck like a small child. Thor pulled him up, sitting him in his lap and cuddled him gently, stroking his head and rubbing his narrow back as he cooed to him. All traces of trembling were gone and Loki relaxed, boneless in his big brother’s loving arms. Loki yawned again and Thor lay him on his tummy, tugging the leggings down again to his knees and began to rub the soft little bottom very gently. Before long, Loki was asleep. Thor gently tugged his leggings back up and kissed his sleeping brother. 

* * * *

It was a well known fact that Loki was not a big eater. This may have accounted for the fact that he was always painfully thin. He did however, have a favourite food. Since babyhood Loki had loved roast goose. It was a treat guaranteed to get him to the table however picky he was. Knowing this, Thor enjoined the cooks to roast a huge goose for his little brother, complete with roasted potatoes, vegetables and a chocolate cake for dessert! Loki walked into the Royal Dining Room to find the table festooned with these treats. He knew right away that it was Thor’s handiwork. He was touched and sat down happily, tucking in as his elder brother piled his plate full.   
“Thank you, brother.” Loki said sweetly. Thor smiled and patted his shoulder.   
“You’re welcome brother.”   
“Loki began to eat, mincingly as always, looking up at his brother with a mixture of suspicion and gratitude. Thor watched him, smiling oafishly. It almost made Loki burst out laughing. He happily buzzed through the plate before him and a tall glass of milk to wash it down. Thor cut him a generous slice of cake and he ate it with great satisfaction. Thor sat watching his little brother as he ate, smiling. It did his heart good to see the skinny teen eat for once.   
Just when Loki thought the nice treatment was done, Thor reached down and lifted him up, cuddling him tenderly. Loki lay in his arms, his eyes huge and his expression totally innocent. Thor smiled down at him, rubbing his back lovingly.   
“Good boy. Brother loves you.”   
“I love you too.”  
“I’m sorry I spanked you so hard.”  
“I know. I forgive you.” They fell silent for a moment. Then, very hesitantly, Loki spoke.  
“Thor?”  
“Yes Loki.”  
“I put dog doo doo in your boots.” Thor chuckled at this.   
“I know. I put them on.”   
“Sorry.”  
“It’s alright. I probably deserved it.”


End file.
